    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2002-274875
As shown in patent document 1, for example, a glass plate cutting machine is so structured as to move a cutter wheel as a cutter blade with respect to a glass plate by a moving device and to press the cutter wheel against the glass plate by an air cylinder unit.